


We Crossed Collective Hearts

by petdragonfly



Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, danisnotonfire - Freeform, fantastic foursome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petdragonfly/pseuds/petdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell meets Len Waters at Vidcon. Dan and Len fall into like, and eventually love. Everything is misunderstood, coincidental, but it wouldn't be the same any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“You have no messages.” Even Siri letting him know the obvious didn’t make the rejection any better. Dan ran his fingers through his hair again and sighed noisily. He had checked his phone relentlessly everyday for the past two weeks. He knew it would end up like this, but the black screen was still earth shattering. He glances through the filtered darkness and chucks his iPhone onto his beanbag chair. “Fucking shit. I hate girls.” He muttered, knowing that’s not a true statement. Dan pushed back his hair and shoved his face into his pillow, only to feel tiny droplets of water running down his face. It’s not even worth it, he thought to himself, just let it go. She’s nothing now. She never got to be a something. Quietly, his sobs faded and sleep gently covered him.  
Len analyzed the situation as she showered and thought about what she should’ve done, if she were a normal girl. Any other normal girl would immediately call. Any other girl would get over her own selfish problems and run back into his arms. Any other girl, she thought bitterly. Why didn’t she call him? They’d spent the entire time together at Vidcon, laughing at everything, sharing secret smiles over lunch, holding hands. Something was different about how she felt being him. The coy affection and sexual tension lingered in every room they stepped in, but yet, neither wanted to admit it. She allowed herself a small smile to think about everything that had happened, until Francesca knocked loudly and screamed for her to get out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len's POV and Dan's POV. After Vidcon.

Len's POV.

“…So I took the job. I can’t deal with Angela anymore. And change of scenery, I guess.” I finished telling Francesca about my promotion.  
“Ahhh, shit! I’m so happy for you. We need a new apartment anyway. Westminister’s getting boring. Plus, doesn’t Dan live in London? You can hit him up and make some plans.” Fran smiled brightly, oblivious to my discomfort with the “Dan” subject.

“Uh, I don’t think that would work. You see, I never really called him after Vidcon…” I bite my lip, bracing for a scolding. Francesca’s eyes widen.

“Wait, so let me get this clear, you DIDN’T call him? It’s been two weeks, Len. Those kind of boys aren’t gonna wait around forever.” Francesca noisily swallowed her pancake and picked up her orange juice. I rolled my eyes. Francesca was my best friend and roommate, but her know it all attitude got on my nerves on a daily basis.

“Fran, he gave me his number and told me to “keep in touch”. Do you know what that means? It means, thanks for the hump and dump, if you want to do that more often, call me—“ I knew that was a lie, but whatever excuse felt better, I jumped on it.

“Shit, Len, why are so dense? It’s obvious he likes you. Everyone saw it. You guys had eyes for only each other at that Italian place. You’re just coming up with every fucking excuse in the rulebook. Call him.” Fran finished her orange juice in one gulp and belched loudly. “If you don’t, I’ll do it for you. I bet he’s waiting for your call day and night.”

“Right. Sure. Of course he is.” I twirled my fork, but the thought made me blush. 

“See? You’re thinking of him right now. I can see it.” Francesca smiled triumphantly. My face flushed deeper. “C’mon. You both like each other. Just call him. It won’t hurt.” 

“I’m afraid it will.” I answered in a small voice. A thousand and one reasons why Dan wouldn’t think any differently of me than any other girl raced through my head in three seconds. I bit my lip. Shit. Len Waters doesn’t fall in like anymore. Or love. Or any kind of emotional attachment feeling. 

“Oh no. Hon, you’re not still thinking about that son of bitch are you? Is that why you won’t call him?” Francesca’s eyes narrowed into a sympathetic stare, her signature blue eyeliner smearing in the process. 

“No, shit no. I just don’t think if I want to think about people in that way anymore. It’s not really worth the trouble.” I casually said, with underlying tones of pinched crying. “I’ll call him. I-I’ll tell him how I really feel.” Lies, my head said.

“Finally, babe. The words I’ve been waiting to hear.” Francesca finished the last of her eggs and tossed a few bills over the check. “Let’s go.”

 

Dan's POV

My pillow was wet when I got up. I stood up and admired the handiwork my eyes had done, then proceeded to say, “Fuck you, Len.” Two weeks had passed since the best weekend of my life, and by now I’m pretty sure she doesn’t return the feelings I have. I wonder if I had said anything wrong. No, Dan, it’s not worth it anymore. She probably thought it was just a fling. Just a weekend for fun. I pull on some pants and a t-shirt from Alex and go out into the kitchen. 

“Fancy seeing you this morning!” Phil smiled brightly at me. “I already checked our mail; only ten requests for a Phan sex tape.” I weakly laughed along with him as he made breakfast. 

“Dan? You aren’t still thinking about her, are you?” Phil’s eyes grew wide as I dragged my teeth across my bottom lip. 

“No, no, of course not. It was just one of those temporary, vacation things, you know?” I looked down at our table.

“Sure.” Phil made no move to continue the conversation, which I was grateful for. He did shoot me a withering glance that spoke truths about what I was really feeling. “Anyway, I have some news that you’ll either be really fond of or really mad about.” His mouth quirked up into a smile.

“Oh God, what is it. You didn’t buy out the store’s supply of maltesers, did you?” Phil laughed and shook his head.

“I’m not that good of a friend, Dan. No, but I’m moving in with Kara.” His face broke into one of the biggest smiles I’d ever seen. I couldn’t help but feel happy for him. 

“Oh my God! Congratulations. Now Kara has to put up with your shit. I’m free now! I can make my own videos!” I mock saluted an invisible Kara while Phil slapped my arm. I already knew about him moving in with Kara, since she personally called and asked me.

“Thank you, Daniel. You’ll have this apartment alone now. You can have prostitutes come whenever you want!” Phil laughed.

“Oh you know what I really want…” I teased. 

“Justin Bieber.” We said in unison. We broke into fits of laughter again, but a dark thought was settling in my head. What was I going to do without Phil to hold me down? I was going to be a complete wreck by myself. I was going to go through hundreds of bags of Maltesers a month, sob about how my personal life’s a wreck, and eat microwave dinners by myself. I wasn’t too pleased with the image that popped in my head. 

“…So I’ll be gone by the end of this week. Kara’s going to be surprised by the amount of stuff I have!” Phil finished. I had been lost in my thoughts of bachelor solitude.

“You probably own more eyeliner than she does.” 

“Shut up! You know it was only for my costume last year.” Phil laughed. I laughed along with him, joining in full-heartedly this time. I was only going to have my best friend for a few more days and there was no point in holding onto to some girl who never called.

***************

Phil goes to Kara’s in the afternoon to “start moving in” which is code for hooking up. I smile at the thought of his stable, happy relationship, but it’s ruined by a tiny thought bubble, that practically screams, you’ll never have that, Dan. I flop onto the couch and turn on the TV, hoping nothing on triggers how I feel. I’m wrapped in thoughts about how   
Phil and I will plan our last video together in the same living area when suddenly, my phone rings. I look at the screen and choke on hope. I quickly slide to answer it.

“Hello?” Excitement builds up in my chest. 

“Dan? Hey.” Len’s voice. I close my eyes and sigh softly to myself. She sounds off, though.

“How are you?” A smile plays at my lips.

“Not too great, to be honest. Shit ton of work at the store, I’m sorry I couldn’t call sooner. Seriously, I’m a mess right now.” Len launches into her storytime voice and I just realize how much I’ve missed her. We laugh and talk about everything that’s been going on, but something’s still off in her voice. Finally, she pauses.

“Dan?” I could almost see her pausing and holding her phone with both hands.

“Len?” I gently mock in the same voice. My heart pounds through my chest for what she was about to say.

“I…I need to ask you something.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter before Vidcon!

I chickened out last minute. God, I can’t stand myself sometimes. Eternal awkwardness bloomed from the top of my head to my toes. I couldn’t just be normal. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Why did I say that? It wasn’t close to what I wanted to say, and it sounded like... I wince at the memory. Fran was going to kill me when she got home. 

*************

“I…you see, the store has a new location in London. And Olive wanted to give me a promotion and offered to make me head manager at the London location and I said yes, because I’m a dork and never think anything through.” I breath in the middle of my rambling. There was no time to be embarrassed. The wrong words were already out of my mouth. “And I was wondering, if you could help me find a place to stay? I know, I sound so desperate, Dan, but I made this decision on the spot and Olive didn’t tell me anything about apartments—“

“You can stay with me, Len. Seriously, Phil’s moving out this week, to move in with Kara, and this has been the best news this week. Trust me, you’ll be fine here.” Dan’s voice edged onto excitement, and my heart sank. Oh shit, I needed to tell him.

“Dan….I would love to stay with you. But, just as friends, okay? I just don’t want things to be awkward, and-“ LEN. LEN. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT.

“Len, I understand.” Dan quietly said. I could almost hear my own heart breaking. I couldn’t do anything right, could I? “It was just a one time thing. Don’t worry about it. I’m not.” 

Well, guess what Dan, I am, and will always be, because I can’t ever say what’s actually on my mind. Instead I said,

“Thanks Dan. I’ll call you tomorrow with more details. I’ll, I’ll see you.” I bit my lip. 

“Yeah, okay, I’ll see you. Bye, Len.” Silence. By then, my mind was completely gone. I couldn’t believe what I had just done. Just friends. It echoed through my head, bouncing into every crevice, so it could be heard. I sank into the couch and started sobbing. 

**********

I paced nervously in our apartment. There wasn’t a doubt in my mind that Fran was going to mad. I heard an unlocking of our door. Oh crap, I thought to myself, not again. Fran must’ve picked up Joshua. Joshua was only friend when she moved from the US to England, and she always picked him up from whatever trouble he got into that night. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for Josh; when Fran slept through the mornings, he would tell me how he really felt about her, and how he hoped she’d change her mind one day. I sighed to myself, giving myself a mental sticky note to sit down and have a meaningful conversation about Joshua when we both had some free time, until Fran and Josh burst into the doorway.

“LEN. Am I glad to see you, right hand man.” Joshua slung his arm over my shoulders. He reeked of alcohol. His blue eyes and sandy hair had a wild, unsettled look. “It’s all your fuggin’ fault. You told me, if I told Fran my feelings, she wouldn’t reject me. Well guess what…”

“I didn’t reject you. I just don’t need a relationship right now. If you asked me, like, three days ago, I would’ve said yes.” Fran shot back. She had her hands on her hips, her red hair angrily swept in her face. She looked like she had been crying. 

“Fran…” I looked questioningly at her.

“Len…” Fran looked back at me, and burst into tears. “I’m so sorry I never told you, I just never got to, and now everything’s ruined!” 

“Wait, wait, wait, what?” I pushed my Dan troubles aside and run to comfort her. Francesca June Burton never cries.

“Len, I can’t deal with him. I love him, but he just can’t keep a relationship. I never told you this, but we dated through high school. He drinks, and when he does, he doesn’t think straight, and, and…” Nothing else was needed to be said. She clung to me as she sobbed and I tried soothing her. Joshua had positioned himself on the couch and promptly started sleeping. I sighed. I had a long night ahead of me.

***

“Oh my God. Len…” Fran pulled her sympathetic face into my view again. I curled up into a ball.

“I know. I’m so sorry, Fran. I don’t know how to tell him, oh hey, I messed up, I can’t live with you, because yup, SEXUAL TENSION. And because I’m leaving my best friend Frannie.” Fran rolled her eyes at me. 

“Look, I’m okay with living alone. Actually, I think my Aunt Judith has an extra room. Len, go live with him. No, listen. This might be good. Get used to each other, see if it really bugs you or whatever. If it turns out you feel like living with him is the best choice ever, there’s your answer.” 

“Wait, so you’re moving to London too? Even if I’m not staying with you?” I asked. 

“Yeah. I’m not going to keep picking Joshua up when he’s broken. It’s got to stop one day; why not sooner? And the change of scenery might be nice for the viewers.” That was Fran, always thinking of her fans. “We’ll continue this later, okay? I need to go wake Josh.” Fran smiled sadly and went out into the living room. I spaced out and started to think about the last time I saw Dan.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan’s P.O.V.

“I love you. Oh my gosh. I can’t believe I’m meeting you, your face is on my room, oh my gosh!!” I smile at the 15 year old girl. It was so nice to communicate with fans, even if some of them possessed really awkward fantasies about me. “Can you sign this?” She hands me her “Danosaur” t-shirt. I sign it, and smile at her. “There you go.” 

“Thank you so much!” Her smile grows bigger, and I’m pretty sure she doesn’t hate me. She leaves happily, and that marked the end of fans for the morning. I look over at Phil, who breathes a sigh of relief. Fangirls were dedicated, but some were bordering on the obsessive stalker end of the spectrum. Phil looks at his watch.

“Oh my god, it’s almost noon! Do you want to go get a bite to eat?” 

“Later, I guess. I think I’m going to go greet a few people first.”

“Nice, attempting to befriend people is the first step in knowing you’re awkward. I need to have some alone time with Kara, anyway. See you later.” Phil grins and walks off. I roll my eyes. He was right though. I had to actually socialize this time around.

Oh, new table. I grin to myself. Francesca Burton is a vlogger, and a very good one at that. She started becoming popular last year and has gotten almost half a million subscribers. 

She was prettier in real life; dark blue eyes and red hair. Beside her was her roommate, who occasionally starred in a few videos. 

Shit, she was really pretty. She had hair that was almost black and green eyes. They were talking about something, and her roommate laughed. It was a silver, tinkling sound and it   
was probably the most reassuring sound I’d ever heard.

I tear my eyes away from her, knowing I needed to greet Chris and Peej first before even thinking about talking to some girl. 

“Dan!” Chris yells excitedly. He waves me over. I smile at his ever enthusiastic attitude, but different things threatened to drive my attention elsewhere.

“Hey, Chris. Where’s Peej?” Chris rolls his eyes as he gathered his stuff.

“Attemping to find and flirt with Francesca Burton and her roommate, Len Waters. Trust him to scout out all the available girls before they’re all taken.” 

“Oh, her name’s Len? I was wondering about that, I mean, her. Do you know if she’s, um, single?” I blush and Chris notices. He raises an eyebrow.

“What, you’ve got your sights set on her? Ohhh Daniel, I didn’t know you were the type to pick up a girl at Vidcon.” Chris coos. God, he knew me too well sometimes. “Thank heavens it’s not a fangirl. Nope, might’ve spoken too soon. Everyone loves the famous Dan Howell.” 

“Shut up.” I laugh.

“Go get her, tiger.” Chris growls softly. I turn around before I start to laugh, which usually egged him on. I walk away, determined to know more about Francesca Burton’s   
roommate.

 

Len’s P.O.V.

“You know I’m just here to meet Charlie McDonnell.” I whisper under my breath. “I can’t believe I haven’t even seen the back of him yet.”

“Be still, young grasshopper. Jesus, it’s not like anything will happen. He’s such an introvert and loves to keep to himself. Like Miss Len Waters, Queen of Awkwardville can open him up.” Francesca retorts. I smile slightly.

“Fraaannnniiiiieeeee.” I whine. “Stop killing my hopes and dreams.” 

“Shush you. Hey, there’s Dan Howell.” Francesca points out a tall, dark haired guy to me. Wow, this kid’s attractive. I shake those thoughts away though. 

“Yeah, he’s hot, but he’s not Charlie.” I bite my lip, anticipating her reaction.

“MY GOD. WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT CHARLIE.” Francesca yells. I turn around to see if Dan was there to hear that. Thank God he wasn’t. “Do you even watch Dan?”

“Yeah. Occasionally.” I say. I wasn’t even lying. I did watch Dan, and he was a really funny guy. 

“And, by the way, you’re not here to meet guys. Just yesterday you cried about that asshole again. I know you’re just using Charlie as an excuse to not think about him.” Her eyes   
soften as she saw my fading smile. “Hun, I know it hurts. But it’s been, almost two months. I had to physically restrain you from calling him. Like, what does that tell you?”

“That you’re physically very weak because you refuse to ever work out?”

“No, Len Waters. That says when you fall in love, you fall pretty damn hard. Or when you fall in obsession. That works too. And that also means you need to get the fuck over him.”   
She finishes gathering her things. “Let’s go get lunch.”

“You go ahead. I’m just going to linger here for awhile, look at the passing butts.” I try to smile at Fran.

“Yeah okay. Sure. You do that. Text or call me if anything happens, okay?” Fran waves and speeds off in the other direction. I sigh inwardly. Acting isn’t my strong suit and my wounds were profusely bleeding onto myself. There aren’t many people who can describe heartache in a simple, direct way, but I think I can sum it up: You feel like you need that person who left you, when it’s really just you wanting to be wanted in that way again, and that’s the worst part. Clearly, I needed to get my mind off of him and my being wanted by someone, so I gathered my things and decided to get lunch. 

Suddenly, Dan Howell was in my peripheral vision, and in my attempt to be friendly and wave, I subsequently trip over my shoes and fell flat onto my back. I black out.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan’s P.O.V.

We were the last ones to leave. I was watching her from a distance, trying to work up the nerve to say something extremely clever. I gave up, and decided to just walk up to her, and see what comes out of my mouth. Oh my God, that sounds terrible. I shouldn’t be allowed out in public areas, I swear. I quickly glance at her. Shit, I really liked her. She looked put together, but not in that perfect way where a girl spends hours on an outfit. My mouth curved into a half-smile unknowingly. At that exact moment, she looked up at me, and smiled back. My mouth went dry and my stomach flipped over. Shit, it’s a romantic comedy, this isn’t real, what the fuck—

*****

“Oh my God, are you okay? Hello? Can you hear me?” I plead. Why, when I’m finally interested in a girl, does she fall down right in front of me. I’m not that scary, am I? Thoughts fly through my head, ending within the second it had started. “Hi, um, Len, right? I’m sorry we had to meet this way, I thought it’d be more normal, but I’m pretty sure my face scared you, I mean, God, I hate myself…” I shake my head, just as her eyes start to open. 

“What’s going on?” She sounds so genuinely confused that I start to laugh. She smiles back at me. It quickly turns into a look of horror. “Oh my God. You’re Dan Howell. I fell in front of Dan Howell. Is my life over yet?” 

“No, I don’t think so. I was afraid I was the one who put you in that state to trip and fall. Ladies do love me.” I flip my hair, and she laughs. It’s a soothing, tinkling sound. I really, really like her.

“What can I say, I was under your spell.” She says. “Oh, I’m Len Waters, Francesca Burton’s nerdy roommate who hates when you put salt in her tea.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Waters. I was just going to grab a bite to eat. Care to have lunch with me?” I formally hold out my arm to her, and hope she says yes. Len smiles widely.

“I’d love to, Mr. Howell.”

********

“And then, Fran has the creepiest expression on face and rushes towards him, and says, “I want to bear your children.” I swear I can’t take her out anywhere. Not that I’m any better though.” Len finishes her story about the time she and Francesca met Liam Hemsworth. She sips her tea, and I realize I haven’t enjoyed listening and talking to anyone since meeting Phil, Chris, and Peej. 

“I swear though, Chris is that one embarrassing friend that you WANT to take everywhere. I can literally walk into any store—I swear this is true—and get some sort of discount with Chris with me. He just turns on his awkward seduction powers, and I swear everyone just warms up to him. I went into a grocery store one time, and says to the cashier, ‘I’d love to check YOU out one time.’ And we got everything 50% off. Oh, and he got a date, too.” Len laughs and snorts her tea. Her eyes widen.

“Shit, that was embarrassing. I just snorted tea in front of a hot guy. And I just called him a hot guy to his face, oh my gosh—” She blushes and I grin. This has been a 10 minute daily process; either I blush and she grins, or it’s the other way around.

“I thought it was cute.” I say quietly. We smile at each other, and I swear, I could live in that one moment forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francesca gives her two cents.

Francesca’s P.O.V.

“Oh, they’re cute. They’re going to be together, sooner or later. Everyone knows it but them.” I say to Phil and his girlfriend, Kara. We’re at the same coffee shop as Dan and Len, watching them from a few tables away.

“They look at each other like--” Phil cuts Kara off with a smile.

“Like they’re the only two people in the world.” They smile at each other in that same way, and I roll my eyes. Happy couples dig into my thick conscience. 

“Hey, guys? You wanna come back to this planet anytime soon? Because that’d be really nice, and I like having, you know, friends.” I throw my hands in the air as they continue to look at each other. “Hopeless.” 

“We’re just messing with you, Frannie.” Phil laughs as he tears his eyes away from Kara. “But, we agree. So, what’s the bet?” 

“They’re going to hook up before Vidcon is over.” I say triumphantly. 

“Ten bucks that they’re not.” Kara says. “It’s over in a few days. Plus, Dan won’t rush someone he really likes.” She says to our expectant gazes.

“I think they’re going to end up together and Peej and Chris are going to get an earful at the hotel tonight.” Phil says with a grin. “So, are we all in?”

“I’m in.” Kara says with a small smile. “I’m glad Dan can find someone so quickly.”

“Yeah, I’m glad Len can find someone fucking decent for once. They deserve it.” I glance over at them one more time, and this time, I know they’re going to hook up.

And it’s going to be sooner rather than later.


	7. Chapter 7

Len’s P.O.V.  
I go back to me and Fran’s hotel room in bliss. I haven’t been this happy in ages. I start to burst into song. I want to tell the whole world that, I had fallen in like with Dan Howell. But different parts of me told me to stop, that this was all going to end in hurt anyway, and when you run back into his arms, he’s going to throw you down. I want to ignore those sensible parts of me, but instead I listen to those voices. I throw myself onto my bed and I can feel the smile on my face.

“Hey, Len? You there?” I sit straight up as Fran’s voice echos from the bathroom. Fran was here the whole time? I shrug. It wasn’t the most embarrassing thing I’ve done around her. 

“Um. Yeah. You didn’t, uh, hear me…”

“Yeah I heard you singing. I haven’t heard you sing since him.” I don’t even wince when she mentions him. Score one for me, I think.

“Yeah well, I haven’t been this happy with a guy before. We’re watching Community tonight. And we’re going to analyze it after. And I’m really happy. Did I mention that? I’ll go get ready now.” Fran smiles at me as she steps out of the bathroom. 

“It’s all yours, hon. Want me to do your make up?” I nod vigorously at Fran until she starts chuckling. “C’mon, let’s get you ready for tonight.”

*******

“Wow. I kind of look pretty. Wow. That’s….a change.”

“That’s why you need a best friend who’s a vlogger and a make up artist.” Fran grins shamelessly. “I’m telling you, your eyes have never looked better.” 

They really hadn’t. Fran had used some eye shadow that was supposed to make green eyes pop and a little eyeliner. I seriously could not believe that plain little Len Waters was that green eyed goddess in the mirror. I twirl around in my purple dress, and it’s the best feeling ever.

“You look gorgeous. And anyway, it’s just a silly little dinner. Be yourself, don’t try to be someone you’re not, because you’re probably going to end up in the hospital for attempting to break dance or something.” Fran says nonchalantly enough. “If you spend the night with him, text me so I don’t go ballistic.” She adds with a wink.

“Fran, shut up.” I turn red and open the door, determined to make whatever we had, work.

***

“Wow…you look….really nice.” I bit my lip from smiling at the compliment. I had spent a few minutes comtemplating how to greet him, but decided something normal would be okay. Dan blushes and leans against the frame of the door. Giggles emerge from inside the roof, probably from his friends.

“You look okay yourself. Your tie’s pretty cute.” I laugh.

“Hey, Anthony Padilla gave me this!” He says in mock horror. “Everyone knows he has impeccable fashion taste!” Dan has on this black tie with glow in the dark stars and it’s the funniest thing I’ve ever seen. I had to bite the inside of my cheek from doubling over in laughter over it. 

“Ready to go, then?” I nod, and he offers his arm. I slip my hand into the crook of his elbow, and we march forward from his room, intent on stuffing our stomachs full and watching every episode of Community.

Dan’s P.O.V.

“How many boyfriends have you had?” The question is out of my mouth before I have any time to think. Len had just mentioned “her ex” in our conversation, and that was all I could think about. Dan, this is how you scare away potential girlfriends. 

“Serious ones?” She raises her eyebrows and I nod.

“Only one.” She looks down and doesn’t continue talking, which by now I know means she’s upset by something. In the few hours I’ve known her, I do know that Len Waters doesn’t just stop talking.

“I’m sorry, that was so forward, I was just wondering about. I don’t think before I speak.” I try to continue on, but Len interrupts me with a smile.

“No, you’re fine. You were going to ask sooner or later. He’s the past; there’s nothing more to it. I don’t care for him as a person anymore, but his actions were pretty shitty, and I can’t forget that. Anyway, uhh, enough about me, what about you?” Len returns to her normal self, and I can’t help but feel like she’s perfect.

“I had one serious girlfriend a couple years back. Nothing after. I do have the occasional summer girlfriend. Like literally, almost every summer I would pick up some girl where we would be vacationing, and have a brief thing. Nothing serious, but it’s always fun, you know?” After the words are out of mouth, I realize I misspoke again. Oh shit, what if she thinks this is one of those flings? Another reason why I shouldn’t be allowed in public without a leash.

“Oh, I hope this isn’t one of those. I wouldn’t watch the whole of season one of Community with just anyone.” She laughs, like she already knows my discomfort. I feel like I’m advertising a romantic comedy movie with the way I’m feeling, but somehow, I’m totally okay with that. I laugh along with her.

“Thank you.” I say seriously.

“For what?”

“For not being like every other girl, and taking everything that comes out of my mouth seriously.”

“Because I know how it’s like to have your every word monitored and taken seriously.” Len quietly says. “It’s not a great feeling knowing that, then still being taken for granted and treated poorly.” She finishes her pasta, and we’re left in the first silence of the evening.

“Well, tonight’s just about fun and Italian food. I’ll pay for this, and we’ll go back to my room to watch Community. Okay?” I say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster with Len in this state. She smiles gratefully at me. 

“Of course. Care to lead the way, Sir Daniel?”

“It would be my pleasure, Lady Waters.”

**********************

I wake up next to Len, her soft snores nestled against the side of my pillow. It’s one of those images that you want to capture and have a mental picture of it forever, but I don’t want to ruin the moment, as I’ve proved in past relationships and in my own life. She snorts slightly in her sleep, and I immediately try to stop twitching and moving, which prompts me to start twitching and moving. Suddenly, two figures shield my vision.

“Gooooood morning, sunshine!” Chris whispers excitedly. I try to swat him away, but Peej grabs my hand before I can hit him.

“Shh, stop, you don’t want to wake her now, do you?” Peej winks and the two share a laugh. “Oh look, he’s turning red! Daniel--” 

“SHUT UP. I really like her. Do you want me to scream that or something?” I violently whisper to the giggling pair. I love Peej and Chris, but they really do act girls sometimes.

“Hmmm?” At that moment, Len starts to move under my covers. Chris and Peej exchange a look, and before I can say something to stop them, they move to open my window.

“Good morning, sunshine!” They said in unison. 

“What? Oh my God, where am I?? Shit, that’s bright. Jesus, that’s like Edward Cullen.” I laugh as Len sits up. Her eyes widen as she realizes where she is, and my stomach tightens. This can’t end up like every relationship I’ve had. The thought of it makes me scared as hell. Feelings can’t develop this quickly, can they?


End file.
